What Is This Feeling?
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Semuanya telah berakhir, namun Tsubasa masih merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Padahal hal terpenting dari semuanya adalah Arisa telah siuman, itu sudah cukup. Tapi, benarkah itu sudah cukup? Dan kenapa Tsubasa merasa hal itu ada kaitannya dengan Manabe?


**What Is This Feeling?**

Disclaimer : Andou Natsumi

By : Mizu Kanata

_Whoaaa! This is my first fict with another fandom!_

Mizu suka banget sama komik Arisa ini! Jalur ceritanya benar-benar misteri, bikin penasaran! Mizu juga suka sama gambar Andou-_sama_!

Sebenernya udah lama baca komik ini, tapi baru kepikiran bikin cerita setelah 'ngobrak-ngabrik beberapa _category_ dan _fandom_ di FFN' dalam rangka liburan 11 hari dari sekolah! Kelas 12 sedang US. Waaa, akhirnya ada libur panjang juga! Tapi, nggak terasa hari Senin udah masuk lagi, makannya, sebelum bergulat dengan PR dan tugas, Mizu membuat fanfic ini, karena kalau belum bikin, rasanya ada ngeganjel waktu ngerjain tugas atau PR nanti (bilang aja alesan, hehe...)

_Even though this fanfic seems not be so popular, it's okay, I just write in whatever I like._

Ya, semoga memuaskan!

A/N : tulisan _full_ satu baris dengan huruf _italic _adalah _inner _Tsubasa.

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Tsubasa Uehara termenung di jendela kamarnya, pikirannya berkelana ke suatu masa yang baru saja berlalu. Ia hampir tak percaya semua misteri menakutkan sekaligus menakjubkan itu telah berakhir, kehidupannya telah kembali normal, senormal-normalnya. Tapi, kemudian gadis berambut _blonde _itu menggelengkan kepalanya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Arisa sudah siuman. Orang terpenting di hidupnya –saudara kembarnya telah kembali, ya, itu sudah cukup, sudah lebih dari cukup.

Lalu... apa perasaaan yang mengganjal di hatinya ini?

Dan entah mengapa pikiran Tsubasa tiba-tiba saja terbang ke pemuda berambut _silver _itu, Manabe, ya, Manabe Akira. Gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa selama berhari-hari ini pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Manabe dan Manabe.

_Ugh, Manabe bodoh!_

Pemuda itu pernah mengkhianatinya sekali, merebut semua ponsel darinya untuk diberikan pada Shizuka, padahal ia telah mempercayai Manabe sepenuhnya. Tapi... Manabe kembali padanya, ia kembali, membantunya menemukan _King _dan menyelamatkan hidupnya, membawa tubuh lemahnya yang jatuh ke dalam jurang. Tsubasa tak habis pikir bagaimana pemuda itu bisa menemukannya. Bagaimanapun...

Manabe telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Ya, mungkin itulah alasan mengapa pikirannya selalu dipenuhi Manabe. Tsubasa merasa berhutang nyawa padanya...

Gadis beriris ungu itu berbalik dari jendela dan mencari ponselnya. Hari ini ia pulang cepat karena guru di mata pelajaran terakhir tidak masuk.

_Arisa, aku harus bertemu dengannya!_

.

.

.

"Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan kembaran dirinya yang berjalan sambil tersenyum. Arisa Sonoda amat berbeda dari dirinya. Ia adalah seorang gadis cantik yang pintar dan ramah, tidak seperti dirinya yang bahkan sudah dicap sebagai _The Demon Princess of Higashi Middle School_, dan Tsubasa tahu gelar itu akan melekat pada dirinya selamanya.

"Arisa!" pekik Tsubasa, bangkit dari bangku taman dan memeluk Arisa. "Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Arisa sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Seperti yang kau tahu, kelasku dibubarkan, semua murid 2-B dipecah ke kelas lainnya, beberapa temanku bahkan memutuskan pindah sekolah. Tapi, aku senang karena semuanya telah kembali normal, terimakasih padamu."

"Bagaimana dengan... Midori?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Keadaan Midori-_kun_ semakin membaik. Aku akan terus berada di sampingnya," kata Arisa, kembali menatap Tsubasa dan tersenyum tulus. "Eh, apa yang mau bicarakan Tsubasa? Kau tidak hanya ingin menanyakan kabarku dan Midori-_kun _kan?"

"Eh, oh, _a-ano_..." Tsubasa menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan memberi cengiran khasnya.

"_Ano_... be-begini, belakangan ini aku selalu memikirkan Manabe. Kurasa itu karena aku berhutang nyawa padanya. Uhm... menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Tsubasa.

Arisa menatap Tsubasa dengan serius. Rambut lurusnya bergoyang saat gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau yakin itu hanya karena kau merasa berhutang padanya?"

"Ya," kata Tsubasa, sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan serius itu.

"Kurasa bukan hanya itu," kata Arisa, kali ini tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Tsubasa, dengarkan aku... kurasa kau menyukai Manabe-_kun_."

"Menyukai Manabe? Tentu saja, dia sudah membantuku memecahkan misteri _King_ dan menyelamatkan hidupku."

Arisa tampak _sweatdrop_, "Bukan itu, maksudku bukan itu... _It's love, you're falling in love with him_."

Tsubasa terdiam, itu tidak mungkin. "A-apa?"

"Tsubasa, maaf, tapi aku harus segera bertemu Midori-_kun_, aku telah berjanji padanya. Oh, dan soal Manabe, mungkin kau bisa mencari tahunya sendiri, bagaimanapun, kau yang memecahkan misteri _King _kan? Kau pasti bisa memecahkan yang satu ini," kata Arisa, bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi sementara Tsubasa masih terpaku di bangku taman.

"Eh, Tsubasa, apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Arisa tiba-tiba setelah membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ya?" tanya Tsubasa, masih memikirkan perkataan Arisa sebelumnya.

"Manabe jarang datang ke sekolah lagi, jadi, tolong bantu aku membujuknya ya?" tanya Arisa.

"Aku?" tanya Tsubasa sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Itu tidak akan berhasil, mana mau Manabe dibujuk olehku."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengambil _wig _dan seragam yang ada di kamarku, oh, dan berikan buku catatanku yang ada di meja pada Manabe-_kun_," kata Arisa, kemudian merogoh tasnya. "Ini kuncinya, ibu akan pulang larut hari ini. Tolong ya, Tsubasa!"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah gadis itu sekarang, berkeliaran di depan rumah Manabe dengan Arisa sebagai tampilan luarnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, sejak semuanya berakhir, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Manabe lagi. Tsubasa mengerucutkan bibirnya, mana mungkin apa yang dikatakan Arisa benar, ia tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Manabe, tidak. Tsubasa menendang batu kerikil terdekat, merasa kesal karena Manabe tidak kunjung keluar dari rumahnya. Padahal, Arisa sudah mengirim pesan pada Manabe jika dirinya –Arisa yang sebenarnya adalah Tsubasa akan datang.

_Si bodoh itu..._

Tsubasa mendongakkan kepalanya ke lantai dua rumah itu, sebuah pintu terbuka, apa yang dilakukan Manabe?

"Manabe!" kata Tsubasa begitu melihat orang melintas di pintu itu tanpa melihatnya.

_Ingat, aku adalah Arisa._

"Manabe-_kun_!" teriaknya lagi, menjaga desibel suaranya agar tetap terdengar lembut.

"Oh, Arisa." Manabe menolehkan kepalanya dan menghampiri pintu.

"Manabe-_kun_, aku membawakan catatan selama kau tidak masuk sekolah," kata Tsubasa.

"Aku sudah mengirimimu pesan kalau rumahku dikunci. Ayah mengunci rumah ini dan pergi, dia mengira aku tidak akan pulang," kata Manabe, menyandarkan lengannya di balkon lantai dua.

"O-oh, aku tak sempat membacanya, ponselku mati, baterainya habis," kata Tsubasa. Tentu saja, Arisa yang menerima pesan Manabe, bukan dirinya.

"Yah... karena kau sudah berada di sini, naiklah," kata Manabe lagi, menatapnya dari bawah.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa memanjat," kata Tsubasa.

_Aku adalah Arisa. Arisa!_

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang turun?" tanyanya, berusaha menahan kekesalannya.

"Malas," jawab Manabe singkat.

_Apa?! Dasar Manabe menjengkelkan!_

"Ba-baiklah," kata Tsubasa, mencari dahan terendah dari pohon itu.

_Arisa pasti tak akan menyerah di situasi ini kan?_

Tentu saja Tsubasa amat mahir soal menaiki pohon, itu hal mudah. Hanya saja, gadis itu sekali lagi menekankan bahwa dirinya adalah Arisa. Tsubasa berusaha terlihat bahwa ia belum pernah menaiki pohon sebelumnya –berusaha terlihat segelisah mungkin dan menaiki pohon sedikit demi sedikit menuju balkon.

"Aku akan membantumu –" kata Manabe ketika Tsubasa yang hampir sampai masih berusaha terlihat amat kesulitan.

"Tsubasa."

_Deg!_

Tsubasa menatap Manabe yang sudah ada di dahan pohon yang sama dengannya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menghargai usahamu untuk menjadi Arisa," kata Manabe tepat di telinganya.

Tsubasa menatapnya tak percaya, bagaimana Manabe bisa tahu?

"Tidak seru jika aku langsung bilang kau adalah Tsubasa, jadi aku membiarkanmu berpura-pura. Lagipula selama ini kau menyamar menjadi Arisa tepat di depan mataku, mana mungkin aku tak mengenalimu," kata pemuda itu sedikit menyeringai.

"Apa? Manabe! Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan!" Tsubasa mengepalkan tinjunya pada Manabe.

Karena gerakan tiba-tiba gadis itu, pijakan mereka di dahan pohon menjadi tidak seimbang, dan alhasil, mereka terjatuh. Tapi, sebelum mencapai tanah, tangan Manabe meraih tubuh Tsubasa sehingga punggung gadis itu tidak langsung menghantam tanah.

"_Are you okay_?" tanya Manabe. Rambut _silver _itu mencapai dahinya, wajah mereka amat dekat sekarang, mata tajam pemuda itu menatap lurus pada Tsubasa sementara kedua lutut Manabe yang menghimpit perutnya menahan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Ya," kata Tsubasa. Di tengah degupan jantungnya, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu sadar bahwa selama ini ia merindukan sosok Manabe di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Manabe, melepaskan lengannya dari punggung Tsubasa dan berdiri.

"Tidak, Arisa menyuruhku untuk membujukmu kembali bersekolah," kata Tsubasa, membuka _wig_nya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Bodoh, aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah," kata Manabe.

"Tapi Arisa –" Perkataan Tsubasa terhenti saat menyadari Manabe masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Kau memang mudah dibohongi mentah-mentah."

"Apa?!" Tsubasa segera meninju Manabe yang sudah mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon.

Tapi Manabe menangkis tunjunya, "Dan asal kau tahu, kelas kami sudah dipecah, Arisa sudah tidak bertanggung jawab apa-apa lagi padaku."

_Oh, Tsubasa, kau memang bodoh, bukankah Arisa juga baru mengatakan hal itu?_

Manabe tersenyum saat perkataannya menghantam telak Tsubasa.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Tsubasa galak.

"Sejak semuanya berakhir aku tidak pernah melihat tingkah bodohmu lagi," jawab Manabe, menatapnya.

Kali ini Tsubasa meninju pelan lengan Manabe, lalu tersenyum, "Yang terpenting semuanya sudah berakhir." Gadis itu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Hn."

"Manabe, terima kasih..."

Suasana sore itu begitu damai, semilir angin menyapa mereka, membuat Tsubasa kembali tersadar bahwa bahwa semenjak misteri _King_, ia tak pernah mendapat kedamaian seperti ini. Kini, semua ketegangan itu telah usai. Perasaan yang selama ini mengganjalnya ketika semua itu berakhir telah hilang. Ia merasa begitu tenang bersama Manabe di sampingnya, yang tanpa ia sadari selama ini dirindukannya. Oh, dan sepertinya kali ini ia perlu mempertimbangkan perkataan Arisa. Iris ungu itu perlahan menutup, "Terimakasih... telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Terimakasih..."

"Oi, Tsubasa!" kata Manabe ketika kepala gadis itu jatuh ke bahunya.

Wajah Tsubasa ketika tidur begitu polos. Dulu, raut kekhawatiran hampir tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya saat merencanakan sesuatu untuk menemukan _King _bersamanya.

"Maaf... aku pernah mengkhianatimu..." kata Manabe, tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut Tsubasa. "Dan aku senang dapat menyelamatkanmu..."

Manabe menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum. Tsubasa tak tahu betapa bersyukurnya Manabe karena telah berhasil menyelamatkan Tsubasa. Karena meskipun misteri _King _itu terpecahkan, semuanya tak akan berarti tanpa kehadiran gadis itu kan? Ya, semuanya tak akan berarti tanpa kehadiran Tsubasa. Tsubasa tak akan pernah tahu betapa berharganya kehadiran gadis itu... bagi semua orang di sekitarnya, dan bagi dirinya...

.

**OWARI**

.

* * *

Adegan yang pertanyaan _Are you okay?_ dari Manabe itu kurang lebih sama dengan adegan di Arisa Chapter 1.

Oh ya, kenapa di Chacternya tulisannya Manabe T. ya? Nama Manabe itu Manabe Akira kan?

Akhir kata,

_Mind to review?  
_


End file.
